


Turning Point

by qaffangyrl



Series: Teen!Gus Verse [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Brian is an awesome dad, Future Fic, Gus is totes Brian's son, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's summer at Britin. Gus has discovered girls. Brian has the expected reaction. A sweet dad!Brian, teen!Gus fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to a fic titled Tailspin. It's not necessary to have read this fic prior to reading Turning Point, however I may make reference to events from Tailspin in this fic. I wrote both of these pieces several years ago when I was heavily involved in QAF fandom. Since there have been several newcomers over the years I have decided to repost for those interested. Originally posted on LJ in 2007.

Time had been kind to Brian Kinney. At age forty five, his few wrinkles and flecks of grey hair only added character to his already handsome, distinguished appearance. He could still turn heads as he walked along the streets of Manhattan, or down Liberty Avenue. The only difference was, now, Brian paid little regard to the once-overs or come hither glances from the men or women who tried to catch his eye. For the first time in his life, he could honestly say he was satisfied. There wasn’t anything that a random trick could offer him that Justin couldn’t, or wouldn’t, gladly give him.

Their arrangement had never been formalized. Plans and promises had never been Brian’s style. Justin had learned that for Brian to be Brian he needed to know that there would never be locks on their doors. They never had a wedding. But, every now and then, for no particular reason, Justin would come home to find a vase filled with golden gardenias set out, unassumingly, on the bureau next to front door of their Manhattan condominium. And for Justin, that was all the affirmation he’d ever need. The only condition they’d set for themselves was that if either of them tricked, they’d tell the other about it. The game wasn’t over, but it’d been over five years since either of them had played. 

Summers were lazy and relaxing. They’d leave behind their fast-paced New York lives to come home to Britin for Gus’s annual visit. Brian would work from home and Justin would give his hand a rest from the busy, spring gallery season. Gus would arrive each year, in time for Grandma Debbie’s Pride Week PFLAG events and he’d return to Toronto the weekend after everyone congregated at the manor for the Fourth of July. Typically, Brian would turn his nose up at any ritualized commemoration, but celebrating freedom was something he found quite enjoyable. 

This summer had started off well enough, though Brian was pissed at himself for having started smoking, again. Justin sat in the den and read the paper while Brian reached into the various vases and bowls that were arranged on the fireplace mantle. 

“You smoked the pack that was in there last week.” Justin commented without looking up from the Arts & Leisure section. 

“Shit.” Brian cursed to himself as he started looking behind books on the shelving that lined the walls. 

“You got rid of those when you were trying to quit at Christmas.” Justin replied with a wry smile as he watched Brian begin to pace the room and wring his hands. 

“This fucking house has twenty seven rooms. There has to be one, one fucking cigarette in here, somewhere.” 

“If you want one so bad, why don’t you go to the store and buy a pack?”

“Because I don’t fucking smoke anymore.” Brian barked as he threw himself down into his armchair.

Justin just shook his head and laughed at him, “I don’t see why you don’t try the patch or at least the gum. That’s how I quit and I haven’t- 

“-touched a cigarette in seven years. You know, I think I’ve heard that story before.” 

“It’s just a suggestion,” Justin finished as reached for the World section of the paper, “I’d offer you another cup of coffee but I think the caffeine might do you in.” 

“I can’t believe I have to go through quitting smoking, again” Brian groaned.

“While easing up on the liquor at the same time,” Justin reminded him. It had been Brian’s decision to lay off the scotch for a while. He was sure his liver could use the rest after his last few months of repeated benders.

“It’s for the best I suppose. I should set a good example for the boy. Ah, speak of the devil,” Brian sighed as Gus came through the front door. 

“How was your run?” Justin asked. 

Gus walked into the den and grabbed a bottle of water from the mini-fridge beneath the bar, “Not bad, I think I’ve shaved another few seconds off my 3000 meter.” 

“Good thing,” Brian added, “That way you should be able to out run your mother. Lindsay called while you were out. She’s not too happy about the cell phone bill she just got.” 

Gus took a couple large gulps of water. With the most innocent expression he could come up with he said, “Oh?” 

Brian reached for the note pad on the coffee table and read from it, “Yeah, you mind telling me who’s at (416) 223-4400?’

Gus shrugged, “Just a friend, why?” He looked at Justin, pleadingly, for help. 

“Don’t look at me. I’m staying out of it.” Justin laughed as he held the newspaper up in front of himself to cut off his line of sight from Gus. From behind the paper Justin smiled to himself. He and Brian both had a good idea why Gus had been calling the same number so many times. It was partly why Brian had been so desperately craving a cigarette. 

“Well,” Brian began, “You’ve apparently been talking to your friend for at least two hours a night since you’ve been here and you’ve exchanged well over 500 texts. Sounds like more than a friend to me.” Brian tilted his head and waited for Gus to respond.

Knowing that there was absolutely no point in trying to keep anything from his father, Gus sighed and perched on a bar stool, “Okay look, her name is Claudette. She’s not my girlfriend. We’ve only been going out for a few weeks. We’re friends. Friends that date. That’s all.” 

“Friends that date and talk on the phone for hours every night.” Justin said from behind his newspaper. 

Gus grimaced, “I thought you were staying out of it." 

Justin folded the paper. He tossed it onto the coffee table and replied, “Not if this conversation is going to be as interesting as I think it is.” He’d been waiting to see how Brian would react to Gus’s dating for years and now he had a front row seat. 

Brian sat calmly in his oversized leather chair and folded his hands in his lap, “So, if this non-girlfriend of yours, uh what’s her name again?” 

“Claudette.” Justin answered on Gus’s behalf. 

“Right, Claudette. So, if Claudette is just a friend you date, then why did you find it necessary to run up a seven hundred dollar phone bill in less than ten days?” Brian couldn’t really give a shit about the money. It was Lindsay’s bill after all, and the unofficial child support payments he sent her and Mel would more than cover any expense Gus incurred. The real reason he was quizzing Gus was until now, Brian’s son hadn’t really shown an interest in dating. Sure, he had lots of friends. As one of the most popular students in his school he was always hanging out with other kids, both girls and boys. Gus had taken dates to dances and other school events, but he’d never been serious about any, one girl in particular. This was something new. Not just for Gus, but for Brian. 

Justin noticed how Gus absently scratched the small of his back. The move was eerily similar to one Brian would make when he was searching for the right words to say. He could tell that Gus was struggling. It was unusual, since the boy was often an excellent communicator who could easily express both his thoughts and feelings. It was one of the few traits of Gus’s that differed from Brian’s. 

Being the softy that Justin was whenever it came to Gus, he decided to offer him a lifeline, “I’m sure it’s just hard being away from a close friend for a month at time when you’re a teenager, Brian.” 

“Yeah,” Gus eagerly added, “No offense, Dad, but Britin does have its limits. And Claudette’s really cool, and all.” 

“I see.“ Brian replied. He hoped his effort to hide his disappointment was a success, if not from Justin, then at least from Gus. 

When Gus was younger, just being in the same room with his father was enough. Brian could remember a countless number of times when Gus would happily sit on the sofa in Brian’s home-office and play with his game-boy while Brian checked work emails and approved copy that his account execs had submitted for review. And it wasn’t like Brian didn’t make every effort to spend real quality time with his son when he came for his summer visit. There’d been endless trips to the park and the zoo, and to any other place that Gus wanted to go. But now, at almost age sixteen, hanging out with his old man for five weeks wasn’t the be-all-end-all for Gus. 

“You miss her?” Brian asked. He didn’t want Gus to feel like he couldn’t talk to him about this Claudette girl. 

“I’ve just been spending a lot of time with her, back home. And it’s weird not seeing her everyday.” 

At this response, Brian asked what he supposed was the only logical question. “So, are you fucking her?” 

Gus turned beet-red as Brian should have known he would. He and Gus never had trouble talking about anything, anything accept sex. It wasn’t because Brian was gay, is was just that when it came to the subject Gus clammed up whether it was with Brian,his moms, or even Justin. Brian had never been much good at self censoring and whenever he made a remotely off color comment Gus would just cringe. 

Brian saw the look of warning he got from Justin so he corrected himself, “I mean, are you and Claudette having sex?” The less crude version of the question didn’t ease Gus’s embarrassment.

A few years before, when Gus was about eleven Melanie and Lindsay decided take the practical approach to talking to Gus about the-birds-and-the-bees. But, before they really had a chance to begin he reminded him that he was in an advanced biology class at the Glen Oaks School for the Gifted and he received a perfect score on his exam on reproduction and development. The parenting books Mel and Lindsay had read said that they shouldn’t force conversations with kids, but to be sure that they had the facts. Once they were certain that that Gus understood how to be responsible and safe they compromised by getting him to promise that he’d talk with at least one of his parents before he decided to have sex. As uncomfortable as the idea was for Gus, it was a promise he intended to keep. 

Gus closed his eyes and tried to will the blood that had rushed into his cheeks back down into the rest of his body before answering his father, “Dad, like I said, we’ve only been going out for a few weeks.” 

Brian shook his head and wrinkled his brow, “meaning?” 

Gus crossed his arms and cocked his head in reply. “Meaning that unlike you I’m not in the habit of fucking people ten minutes after I meet them.” 

“You’ve got to stop talking to your Uncle Michael.” Brian and Justin answered in unison.

***  
The fact that Gus had kept to himself for the most of the day had not escaped Brian. Justin had insisted that this was normal. Gus was a teenager. Moodiness came with the territory. Plus, he’d just gotten busted for abusing his mobile phone privileges and he missed his non-girlfriend. Still, Brian wasn’t ready for this. 

Despite the distance between Brian and his son, they’d always had an open and comfortable relationship with each other. It amazed Brian how easy it was to talk to Gus. The boy had always excelled at communicating and over the past few years he and Brian had had the opportunity to truly get to know each other. Brian obviously loved his son, but more importantly he liked him. Gus was Brian’s one blood relative that he could really call, family. 

Brian headed into the library to find Gus lying on the couch with a book in his hands. 

“What’re you reading?” Brian asked. Gus wordlessly held up the book so Brian could see the cover. “de Tocqueville, the last Frenchman to have something positive to say about the United States.” 

“Democracy in America is on my summer reading list for my social sciences class.” Gus explained, “Besides, Mom and Ma are so mad at me about that phone bill I don’t know if it’ll ever be safe to go back to Canada.” Lindsay and Mel had called again earlier that day to inform Gus that he was responsible for paying the $700 in charges. The money was going to have to come out of what he’d been saving for a car. 

Brian smiled and lightly pushed Gus’s legs off the couch so he could sit down next to him, “Well, I don’t think you’re going to have to go on the lamb just quite yet. Haven’t I always said that skillful negotiation and a little charm can solve just about any problem?” 

Gus sat up and eagerly asked, “Did you talk to my moms?” 

Brian nodded. He’d have gladly paid the phone charges himself, but despite Gus’s high level of intelligence, he was still a kid. Though Brian didn’t have a much of a frame of reference to draw from, he knew it was his duty as a parent to turn Gus’s screw ups into an opportunity for him to learn how to be responsible. “You only have to pay for half the bill, but I don’t want the $350 to come from your savings.” 

“But how am I supposed to get the money? I can’t exactly mow lawns out here. All your neighbors have their own grounds keepers.” 

Brian shrugged, “I thought you could do some work for Kinnetik. We can always use an extra pair of eyes to go over the copy. And I’m quite certain you have better grammar than any of my other proof readers.” 

“Seriously?” Gus asked. He loved his Dad’s office. He always got a kick out of how everyone scurried around like frightened little kittens whenever Brian walked into the building. Gus found it downright laughable that other people found his father intimidating. Gus had never been phased by Brian’s antics. 

“The job’s yours if you want it.” Brian replied as he stood and started to leave the room, “Oh and I put a land line in your bedroom. Use it to call your…uh, Claudette. And you don’t need to worry about me checking the bill to see how long your phone conversations were. Ted still takes care of all our finances.” 

“Dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“You get it, don’t you? About Claudette?” 

Brian bit in his lip, “You feel sick to your stomach when she’s not around.” 

Gus sighed and looked relieved to be understood, “Exactly.” 

“She’s a lucky girl,” Brian replied as he patted Gus on the cheek. “Justin and I are headed upstairs. Be sure and set the alarm before you go to bed.” 

 

***  
Justin sat on the stool by the vanity and gently rubbed a pumice stone over the bend of his elbow. 

Brian leaned close to the mirror and inspected his hair, “Remind me to make an appointment with my stylist tomorrow.” 

“But you just got your hair cut last week, it looks great,” Justin countered. 

“I don’t need it cut, just some high and lowlights. You know, I never had grey hair before I had a teenager.” 

“There are so many things wrong with that comment, I just don’t know where to begin,” Justin laughed as he stood and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. 

Brian turned in Justin’s arms to face him, “You can begin by handing me the moisturizer and sparing me the smart-ass remarks.” 

Justin stuck out his tongue at Brian in reply. 

They continued their nightly ritual of working to defy age. After exfoliating, cleansing, moisturizing and hydrating various parts of their bodies, Brian followed Justin to their bed. 

Once they were under the covers Justin asked, “So did Gus’s mood brighten when you told him you put a phone in his room?” 

“He was somewhat appeased, I suppose,” Brian sighed as he rolled over onto Justin and began brushing his fingers through Justin’s hair. “I’m sure he and the girl are chatting away as we speak.” 

“Careful, you’re tone is scarily similar to the way my mom’s sounded when I first started dating you.” 

“We never dated, if you recall.” Brian corrected as he started nuzzling into the gentle curve of Justin’s neck. 

“Ah yes, you just took me home and fucked my brains out, such a romantic.” Justin teased and he began to trace lazy circles on Brian’s back. 

Brian shifted to the side so he could reach down and stroke Justin’s dick, “I don’t remember you complaining at the time.” 

“Oh, no complaints here,” Justin responded as he used his weight to roll Brian on to his back. He sat up and began to grind his ass against Brian’s cock. Brian closed his eyes and rested his head against the pillow. The stress of the day was finally starting to leave him. He had known it only be a matter of time till Gus would start dating, but now that it was here, Brian wished they could go back to the days of Sesame Street and Little League. 

Gus had always had this idealistic view of the world. He’d never been sheltered, far from it, in fact. But, he had this uncanny ability to see the best in people and Brian didn’t want him to lose that. Most of all, he didn’t want to see his son get hurt. Bruises fade and bones heal, but a broken heart can change a person. Brian didn’t want Gus to become jaded the way he’d been and still was, at times. Sure, his own issues stemmed from a crappy childhood, but when it came down to it, it was Brian’s fear, and doubt that love existed, that caused him to almost lose the most important things in his life. He never wanted to Gus to have to go what he’d been through. 

Justin rolled the condom onto Brian and then lowered himself down onto Brian’s shaft. He wanted Brian to relax and forget about the day. It had been Justin’s suggestion to call the girls and work out a “reduced sentence” for Gus. Though Brian always appeared to be in control of every situation, Justin knew that when it came to their son, Brian had a tendency to tie himself in knots. Brian tried so hard to be a real father. He didn’t spoil Gus, despite how easy it’d be to do. What Justin truly admired, though, was how Brian pushed himself to actually talk to his son. Even after all these years, Brian still wasn’t much good at communicating with words, but he always did his damnedest to make himself emotionally available for Gus. The relationship Brian had with his son, made Justin love him all the more. 

When they’d finished, Justin settled back against Brian’s chest while Brian slung a protective arm over him. They were quiet, but Justin could practically hear Brian’s mind racing. “What is it?” Justin asked. 

“He’s a sensitive kid. He could get hurt.” Brian said plainly. 

“I thought we were going to work on your ‘glass is half empty’ view of the world.” Justin answered. 

“Despite the small fortune you and Michael have made off the idea, I'm not actually superhuman. I can only shed one vice at a time.” 

“Well how about you start with not worrying about things that may not even happen.” 

Brian tightened his embrace on Justin and pulled him back, closer to him. “People never end up with the first person they fall for. This thing with Claudette is bound to end badly.” 

Justin rested his head back on Brian’s chest, “I ended up with the first person I fell for, though I suppose I am the exception.” 

Brian sat up a little and turned Justin so they were facing each other, “We were both the exception.” 

***

As was their normal Sunday routine, Justin and Gus spent the morning visiting the various museums throughout Pittsburgh. They hit the Carnegie, the Warhol and Gus’s favorite, the Heinz. Though Lindsay had made sure Gus grew up with an appreciation of art, he preferred historical exhibits. His favorite, by far, was the permanent exhibition on the Underground Railroad. Gus remembered how when he was little, he’d been fascinated by the secret line of routes and safe houses that had helped escaped slaves to make their way North. As he grew older, what impressed him the most was how people from different backgrounds, religions, and even political affiliations all worked together to do their small part to help people they’d never met, find freedom. 

Normally when they visited the museum, Gus would excitedly recount events he’d read about in the biography of the famous Underground Railroad Conductor, William Still. But today, Gus was uncharacteristically quiet. He didn’t seem interested in the exhibits that usually enthralled him. As they walked through a hall lined with story quilts Justin took the opportunity to ask, “Did you meet Claudette at school?” 

Gus knew that anything Justin asked would, thankfully, be G rated so he answered, “Yeah. We don’t have any classes together, but she’s on the track team, hurdles and long jump are her events.” 

Justin nodded. They took a few more steps down the hall and he continued, “And you’ve been going out about a month?” 

“Ever since the weekend of the Stay Safe outreach program the Gay/Straight Alliance set up. Claudette’s parents are on the board at the AIDS Committee of Toronto and they donated like a thousand condoms for us to pass out to students who came to the assembly.”

School sponsored safe sex rallies. Justin thought to himself. Things had definitely changed since he’d attended St. James. 

He and Gus turned the corner and walked into a room that featured a replica of a hidden cellar that farmers in western Pennsylvania had used to hide runaway slaves from bounty hunters. 

“Oh, are her parents gay, too?” 

Gus shook his head, “No, her dad’s a scientist and her mom does fundraising for AIDS research. I didn’t really know Claudette that well, but when I asked her if her parents could help the GSA we just sorta clicked I guess.” Gus became a little flushed at the thought of Claudette. 

“You really like this girl, don’t you,” Justin said. It wasn’t a question. 

Gus smiled and nodded his head, “It’s kind of scary how much. I can’t get her out of my head.” 

“I know what you mean.” Justin reassured him. 

“Those stories Uncle Michael always tells about how you used to follow Dad around are starting to make sense to me now.” 

***  
Monday morning Gus followed his father out to the garage. Parked next to the Land Rover was Brian’s corvette. He kept it at Britin because driving a stick shift in Manhattan was a pain in the ass. He pulled back the protective tarp and then offered the keys to Gus. 

“You want me to drive?” Gus asked with hopefully, wide eyes. 

“Your mother says you haven’t mowed down any pedestrians when she’s taken you out to practice. And she says you drive a five-speed better than Mel.”

“But, I won’t have my license till the end of Summer.” Gus reminded his father. 

“I’m fully aware of when you turn sixteen, Son. Now, do you want to drive or not?” 

Gus held up his hand and Brian tossed him the keys. The drive into town went surprisingly well. Gus only stalled the vehicle once and he managed to avoid grinding the gears. Gus was even able to park the car in Brian’s reserved space without too much trouble. 

When they made it into the office, Ted’s assistant, Candace, greeted them at the door. She scurried to the entrance and handed Brian a large mug, “Here’s your coffee Mr. Kinney. I have your office set up and Ted asked me to tell you that as soon as he gets off the phone with Leo Brown he’ll show Gus to his workspace.” The nervous woman turned her attention to Gus, “I didn’t know if you were a coffee drinker, Gus. I can get you whatever you’d like, juice, water, diet soda?” She offered.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Gus smiled, “You’re wearing your hair longer than you did at Christmas. I like it.” He’d inherited his father’s charm, but for him it tended to be genuine. 

Candace brushed her hand over the crown of her head, “Thank you, I haven’t let it grow out this much since I was in college. I wasn’t sure if I could still pull off this look.” 

“It works on you. I wouldn’t change it.” Gus replied as Brian took large gulps of his coffee. 

“If you two are finished sharing beauty secrets, I’d like to get to work.” Brian interjected. KinnetikPA had been recently renovated. They’d purchased the adjacent building and many of the workspaces and offices were still not organized. Ted had taken over Brian’s old office. Since he’d been overseeing Kinnetik’s daily operations for the past several years he more than deserved the space. Brian would occupy one of the upstairs offices. He usually worked from home when he was in Pittsburgh so it didn’t make sense to keep a large office empty for the majority of the year. 

“Oh of course, right this way, Mr. Kinney, Gus.” 

They followed Candace down the hall toward the staircase. As Brian’s employees saw him approach, they stood and waited for him to pass as if he were a General coming to the frontlines to inspect the troops. Gus whispered to his father, “Saying good morning, wouldn’t kill you, you know.” 

“But, it’s so much more fun this way,” Brian smirked. He had no doubt that Gus understood his bark was worse than his bite. 

Just as Brian settled behind his desk and turned on his PC, the door opened. Gus jumped up off the sofa and held out his arms, “Uncle Ted! It’s so good to see you.” Though he’d never say it out loud, Ted was the favorite of Gus’s many “uncles”. When Gus was little Ted paid him little, if any, regard. He’d never been much into children. And he still wasn’t, for that matter. But, when Gus was about twelve he and Ted found they shared a common interest. 

Lindsay and Mel had brought the kids down to Debbie’s to celebrate JR’s birthday. After dinner, the adults’ conversation had turned to how gay characters in film and television were becoming more prevalent. Ted, Emmett, Michael and the others were naming different shows or movies they particularly liked. Brian had made a point of commenting on why each of their examples were trite works that pandered to the lowest common denominator. Gus had offered to wash the dishes and had overheard most of the conversation. He turned and mentioned that he’d recently seen the Tom Hanks film, Philadelphia. Gus then went on to tell them about his favorite scene in which Tom Hanks describes the opera he’s listening to, to Denzel Washington. “The lady’s voice sounded like an angel,” Gus began, “I think they said her name was Maria something.” 

“Maria Callas,” Ted told Gus, “She was singing Madeline’s aria from Andrea Chenier. I have the CD in my car if you’d like to borrow it.” 

“Ah Maria Callas” Emmett sighed, “Ari Onassis’ mistress until he turned his affections toward Jackie.” 

“I’ll never forget those pictures in Life magazine of Jackie O and Ari on his yacht. What a tragically romantic life she had.” Debbie added. Emmett, Mel and Lindsay nodded in agreement.

“I believe we were discussing music,” Ted replied. 

While Gus didn’t have a passion for opera in general, he had fallen hopelessly in love with Maria Callas’ voice. Over the next few years Ted had sent Gus several of her rare recordings as well as her celebrated biography. 

Aside from music, Ted and Gus really didn’t have much in common, but Gus grew to adore Ted, nonetheless. More than anything, it was because Ted had never treated Gus like a little kid. 

“So Gus, you ready to become a working stiff, like the rest of us?” Ted asked with his usual amiable tone as he hugged Gus. 

“I’m all yours. Dad said something about proof reading?” 

“Yep. Around here we say, if it’s not perfect, it’s not presentable. Brian, do you need Gus for anything before I take him downstairs?” 

Brian shook his head, “Nope, just make sure the lad earns his keep, Later Gus.” 

“Later, Dad.” 

***  
Brian and Gus came in the kitchen door from the garage to find Justin standing at the stove, “You two wash up for dinner. It’ll be ready in about five minutes.” 

“Yes Dear,” Brian playfully cooed as set his briefcase down on the counter. 

“Is that your Jambalaya, Justin?” Gus asked. 

“Mm Hm, I thought you could use a good, home-cooked meal after a hard day at the office.” Justin poured the shrimp into the pot of seasoned rice and vegetables then he turned down the burner to let everything simmer for moment. 

“It smells delicious. Do you need help setting the table?” 

“Just get the bowls out. I’ve taken care of everything else. I thought we’d eat in the dining room for a change.”

Brian had already left the kitchen. On the way to the den he noticed that Justin had set the table in their formal dining room. Brian opened the bottle of Pinot Griggio that was cooling in the ice bucket. He then took the candles off the buffet, placed them in the center of the table and lit them. He wasn’t sure why, but there was something about Jambalaya that made Brian want to eat by candle light.

Dinner was filled with lively conversation. Justin described a new piece he’d planned out and had begun. Gus liked the sound of it, but Brian reminded Justin that he was supposed to be giving his hand a break. That comment, earned him a playfully thrown napkin in his face. When Justin was in the mood to work, there was no convincing him otherwise. 

Gus proudly recounted the several errors he’d caught during his first day as Kinnetik’s newest proof reader. He even suggested that he was beginning to understand why Brian tended to be such a grump at the office. 

“Just remember, Gus,” Justin began, “Your Dad doesn’t play favorites at work. And whatever you do, do not show him up in front of a client.” 

“You sound like you’re speaking from experience.” Gus said. 

“You don’t know the half of it,” Justin replied. 

“And let’s keep it that way,” Brian added as he raised his eyebrow. 

Justin just rolled his eyes when the phone began to ring. 

Gus jumped up and said, “I’ll get it,” before dashing into the kitchen.

When Gus left the room Brian reached over and took Justin’s hand. He brought it to his lips and began lightly kissing the inside of Justin’s wrist.

“I suggest you don’t start anything we can’t finish for, at least, the next few hours.” Justin warned, though he could already feel himself begin to harden. 

“Do you know how many acres we have? I’m sure we can find a place on the grounds, that’s out of earshot without much trouble,” Brian suggested as he rose and stood behind Justin to begin rubbing his shoulders. What could easily be considered foreplay was really Brian’s attempt at making sure that Justin hadn’t overdone it with his painting. He could feel the tightness in Justin’s right shoulder and arm and Brian knew Justin could use a little tension release. 

As they passed through the kitchen to the back door, Gus mouthed to them that Claudette was on the phone. Brian nodded to Gus then followed Justin outside. 

Most of Britin’s land was forested except for the pool area, tennis courts, and show riding course that Brian had had built for Molly’s sixteenth birthday. She’d competed in equestrian events since she was twelve. And even now that she was married, Molly still made it out to the property several times a week to ride Goya. Her favorite of Justin’s many American Saddlebreds. He wasn’t the only horse that had found a home at Britin. Brian, though he’d never even attempted to ride, had procured several Saddlebreds and Tennesee Walkers as “investments.” Some, he’d offer up for stud services while others were ridden by Justin, his sister and any of their other friends and family who were so inclined. 

Though he didn’t have Molly’s experience, Gus was a good rider himself. His horse, Matisse, was a, gentle, fourteen hand mare who took extra care with her riders. She was the only mount that Brian allowed Gus to ride. He didn’t trust the other horses with his son. 

***  
Justin reached behind himself and gripped onto the massive trunk of the Pennsylvania Red Pine. He felt the flakey bark scratch his back as Brian pressed him hard against the tree. The heat of the warm summer evening couldn’t match the temperature of Justin’s skin as Brian knelt in front of him to slowly unzip Justin’s jeans. 

Brian stroked Justin’s dick through the soft, white cotton of his briefs. Justin hissed at the sensation through gritted teeth. Brian looked up at him with a devilish grin. “Do you want me to suck you?” Brian asked. His voice was low and sensual. 

“MmHm,” Justin replied in a heavy sigh as he wrapped his hand around the back of Brian’s head and drew his face up into his crotch,” Do it.” 

With that, Brian released Justin’s dick from beneath his underwear and took him deep into it mouth. He knew exactly how to work Justin’s cock to bring him right to the edge so he’d be begging to be finished off. But this evening, Brian wanted to go slow and relish the taste of Justin. Being at Britin together always gave them an opportunity to get centered, reconnect and help continue to solidify the love that the manor, itself, represented. 

Brian teased Justin’s leaking slit with his tongue while lightly taking hold of his balls and rolling them gently in his hand. It was all Justin could do to keep from coming right then. He’d thrown his head back at the feel of Brian’s mouth surrounding his shaft. Now, the warmth of the setting sun caressed his face as he struggled to keep his orgasm at bay. As strong as their relationship was, like anything, it needed nurturing. 

For Justin, being at Britin gave him the chance to slow down just enough to really see Brian. They’d both grown so much over the years. And many of the “beliefs” that Brian espoused when Justin had first met him, had fallen away. Still, Justin knew what a struggle it was for Brian to open himself up and allow himself to show his vulnerability. Brian prided himself on being an expert at everything he did. But at relationships, be it with Justin or their son, Brian thought of himself as a novice. 

Sex for Brian and Justin had started out as “just a fuck.” But now, beyond the pleasure and beyond the love making, it often enabled Justin to fuel Brian’s self assuredness. 

“Brian, please, I need to come.” Justin gasped. His eyes closed tightly. 

At Justin’s request, Brian swallowed Justin whole and hummed against the head his dick. He felt Justin’s hot come shoot down his throat as the weight of Justin fell slightly forward onto him. Brian held onto Justin’s hips for leverage as he pulled himself back up on his feet. He rose to see Justin smiling at him, looking worry free and happy. 

Justin pressed his lips to Brian’s, tasting himself. “I could get used to these after dinner walks ” 

“Oh really?” Brian replied as he cupped Justin’s cheek in his hand. 

Justin nodded, “Yes. They’re so…satisfying.” 

***  
When Justin and Brian had made it back up to the house, they found that Gus was still on the phone with Claudette.

“No, I’m totally happy for you. I just didn’t realize you’d already be in Huntsville by the time I got home…...I can’t. We always have big party here for Independence Day. It’s a family tradition.” 

Justin began spooning the left over Jambalaya into Tupperware as Brian rummaged through the cabinets to see if he could find a hidden pack of cigarettes. They exchanged a quick glance as they heard Gus quietly say into the phone, “I miss you too......Yeah, I’ll call tonight around eleven…okay, bye.” He hung up the phone and then slumped into a chair at the kitchen table. 

“That expression on your face is pitiful,” Brian observed. “You could be the poster boy for Kinnetik’s new campaign for Prozac.” 

“Gee Dad, your concern for my well being, is so touching.” Gus matched his father’s signature sarcasm. 

“Now boys, let’s all play nice,” Justin interjected. Not that there was any hint of hostility in either of their tones. It was more that it kind of gave Justin the creeps when both Brian and Gus fell into Kinney-speak. 

“I am playing nice,” Brian answered, “But you know, Sonny Boy, if you keep frowning like that, you’re going to need a facelift by the time you’re thirty.” 

“Oh come on, you know I’ve inherited your eternally, youthful good looks,” Gus volleyed back. 

“That’s not an inherited trait, Gus. Your father gets his ageless appearance from little bottles of goo that cost about a hundred and thirty bucks a pop.” 

In a move he clearly had learned from Debbie, Brian smacked Justin up the backside of his head. 

“Ow!” Justin’s yelp made both Brian and Gus break into laughter. 

When they’d all composed themselves Gus explained, “Claudette is leaving for Huntsville on June 30th and she won’t be back till school starts. I’m not gonna get to see her for months.” 

Justin began wiping off the countertops as he asked, “Does she have relatives down in Alabama?” 

Gus shook his head, “No, she just found out she got accepted into the next session of Space Camp. Claudette wants to be an astronaut.”

“Wow.” Justin replied. 

“Yeah I know,” Gus agreed, “NASA gives preference to American citizens but if not enough US teens meet the requirements they open it up to international candidates. She’s been on a waiting list for weeks, but they just called today to let her know they’ve accepted her application.” 

Brian gave up his fruitless search for cigarettes. “That’s quite an accomplishment,” he commented sincerely. 

“Yeah,” Justin added, “I remember there was a student at St. James who tried to get in. He had the scores on the entrance exams but he didn’t meet the physical requirements.” 

“That’s why Claudette went out for track,” Gus explained, “You should see her. Claude’s got an amazing bod-.” Gus caught himself and finished instead with, “She’s a natural athlete.” 

Brian crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow, “Is she now?” 

“Uh..” Gus was cursing himself for leaving such an obvious open for his father’s prying questions. 

Justin saved him, though, when he suggested, “I bet Claudette would be thrilled if you sent her some flowers as a congratulations. You can use my credit card if you want to order them for her, online.” 

“She’d love that!” Gus said excitedly as Justin pulled out his wallet and handed Gus his card. 

Gus took it and hurried out of the kitchen. Once he’d left, Brian walked up to Justin and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

He leaned his forehead against Justin’s and asked, “Must you encourage the boy?” 

***

Justin awoke to the sensation of Brian vigorously lapping at his hole. When he began to stir Brian said, “Wakey, wakey, Sunshine. It’s almost noon.” 

Justin groaned before reaching back and pressing Brian’s head back down toward his ass. Brian gave Justin’s butt a few quick kisses before continuing, “Just because you spent nearly the entire night in your studio doesn’t mean you get the sleep the whole day away. Now come on, get up.” 

Justin rolled to his side and pointed down to his hard dick, “I’m up already. See?” 

“We can take care of that in the shower. I told Gus I’d have you dressed and downstairs by the time he gets back from his run. The boy wants to talk to us.” 

Brian got up off the bed as Justin sat up and wiped the sleep from his eyes, “About what?” 

“All he said is that he wants to ask us a favor. Knowing Gus, it could be anything. Now get your ass out of bed. He’ll be back soon.” 

Justin padded behind Brian to the shower. 

They stood together under the warm stream of water exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues. After a few minutes, Brian got a condom from the soap dish as Justin turned and rested his forehead against the cool, tiled wall. He felt Brian’s fingers slide slowly into him so he spread his legs a bit to give Brian better access. 

Brian sucked lightly on Justin’s shoulder before withdrawing his fingers and pressing the head of his cock against Justin’s opening. He pushed through one, then two tight rings of muscle before setting a slow and steady rhythm. Justin sighed at the feel having Brian inside him. In no time, his breath began to quicken and he reached down to stroke his own leaking cock. 

Brian licked along the side of Justin’s neck then said, “Come for me, Justin.” With those words, Justin shot onto the shower wall. Brian came shortly after, his body shuddering with pleasure. 

***  
Brian handed Justin a cup of coffee then sat down next to him on the sofa. Gus stood in front of them, wringing his hands. 

“Out with it,” Brian said,” What’s this grand request of yours, Son?” 

Gus took a deep breath and put his arms down by his sides, “So you know how Claudette, is going to already be down at Space Camp by the time I get home?” 

“MmHm.” Justin replied while taking a sip off coffee. 

“Well, I’ve been thinking, if it’s okay with you guys, maybe she could come down to spend the week, here, at Britin.” Gus’s casual tone belied his anxiousness. 

“You hear that Justin? The boy’s been thinking.” Brian said with his tongue planted firmly in his cheek.

Justin smiled, “And we know that sort of thing is never a good sign.” 

Brian nodded, “What’s she supposed to do while you’re working at Kinnetik, Gus? You expect her sit out here all day?” 

“Actually, Claudette could use Britin’s quiet. She needs to catch up on her studying. Since she got accepted at the last minute NASA just now sent out her prep manuals. And our getting to see each other in the evenings is better than nothing.” 

“I’m sure it would be.” Brian replied, while not giving Gus the slightest idea how he felt about his request. 

“She could stay in JR’s or my mothers’ room,” Gus continued, “And Claude so wouldn’t bother you while you’re working in your studio, Justin.” 

“You’ve got this all planned out, don’t you, boy?” Brian asked. 

Gus nodded in reply. 

“What do Claudette’s parents think about her coming down to visit you?” Justin asked. 

“She hasn’t asked them yet. We wanted to make sure it was okay with both of you first.”

Justin looked at Brian and gave a little shrug, “What do you think?” 

Brian bit in his lip for a second. He could tell that Justin was up for the idea. Despite having lived together all these years, Justin was still a hopeless romantic. 

Brian looked down at his watch then said, “It’s almost one. Gus, why don’t you go out and help Mr. Conroy with the horses’ afternoon feed? Justin and I will have an answer for you when you’re done.” 

“Sure, no problem, Dad.” Gus answered. His face lit up when Justin gave him a little wink. If Justin was on his side then he was certain his Dad would say yes. 

When Gus left the room Brian dramatically threw his head back against the sofa, “I thought I’d have at least another five years before Gus would want to bring a girl home to meet me.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Brian.” Justin patted Brian’s knee. “I’m pretty certain this has little to do with you. He just wants to spend some time with Claudette before she leaves for camp.” 

Brian wasn’t quite done with being a drama queen. He leaned over and curled into a ball on the sofa while resting his head in Justin’s lap. “Life was so much simpler when Gus was only interested in train sets. Now he likes girls. Brian cringed at the thought.

Justin feigned sympathy for him. “There’s no doubt, the fates have turned against you.” 

Brian shifted and stretched his legs out on the couch. He looked up at Justin who was brushing his fingers through Brian’s hair, “Tell me, what could I have possibly done to deserve this?” 

“You failed at being able to stop time. And the fact that our son is growing up, well, that is your eternal punishment.” 

“And after being so endlessly generous, you’d think the universe would be kinder to me,” Brian sighed. 

***   
Brian sat behind Justin in the hot tub while gently massaging his shoulders, “I told you, you were going to over do it with the painting. Your arm’s as tight as a virgin’s ass.” 

“I can’t help it if this place inspires me,” Justin countered as he let his hand soak in the hot bubbling water. He turned started planting little kisses on Brian’s chest. “You know what Britin means to me.” 

“What it means to us,” Brian corrected. 

Justin shook his head and smiled, “What ever happened to the uncaring, cynical Brian Kinney of yesteryear?” 

Before Brian could answer he heard Gus open the patio door. He stood in the doorway with his hand over his eyes, “Are you guys decent out there?” 

“I’ve never been accused of being decent, but we’ve both got our swim trunks on if that’s what you’re asking.” Brian replied. 

Gus put his hand down and walked out onto the deck. “Claude's parents said she could come down. Her flight gets in at six tomorrow night. Can we pick her up on the way home from work, Dad?” 

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem.” Brian replied. 

“Assuming, of course, you don’t have an aneurism, first.” Justin said under his breath.

Brian raised an eyebrow at Justin then said to Gus, “Well it seems you’ve got quite the big day, tomorrow. You should hit the sack.” 

“Okay. Goodnight.” Gus started to go back inside, but stopped and turned back to Brian and Justin, “Oh and guys?” 

“Yeah?” Brian and Justin asked in unison. 

Gus smiled, “I love you.” 

***

Justin stood in the center of his studio wearing only a pair of old, low slung cargos. He wiped a bit of paint off his hand onto his bare chest as he examined his work. Over the years he’d moved away from abstract expressionism and had slowly taken on a more minimalist approach to his pieces. His paintings featured a striking use of color, clean lines and he’d replaced the brooding angst of his earlier work with a pronounced sense of hope. 

Justin set down his brush while he tried to decide whether he should use Prussian or cerulean blue when Gus walked in. “You’re still working? I thought you were supposed to be on vacation.” 

“You’re still up? I thought were supposed to be in bed, hours ago.” 

Gus leaned against one of the several work benches and replied, “I couldn’t sleep” 

Justin walked over and sat down on the bench beside Gus, “Any reason in particular?” 

Gus shrugged and looked down at his feet, “Just thinking about lots of stuff.” 

“Stuff like Claudette’s visit?” 

“Am I that obvious?” 

Justin nudged Gus’s shoulder with his, “Nah, I’ve just read the Kinney operating manual too many times not to be able to guess what’s keeping you awake.” 

Gus smiled, “God, I wish Claudette came with instructions. It’d make things so much easier.” 

Justin could tell that Gus needed to talk. Despite the fact that it was nearly three in the morning he said, “Let’s go down to the kitchen, I could use a late night snack.” 

After Justin had made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for himself and a peanut butter and avocado for Gus he asked, “How can you and your Dad eat that? I’ve never heard of a grosser sandwich.” 

Gus took couple large gulps of milk then replied, “It’s not that bad, plus it’s loaded with protein.” 

Had Brian made that comment Justin would have reminded him that there are much more fun ways to get a high protein snack, but since it was Gus Justin said, “Well, I feel sorry for your taste-buds.” 

Gus gave Justin a signature Kinney smirk in reply.

They ate together quietly for a couple minutes when Gus finally mustered the courage to ask, “Justin, how’d you know you were ready to uh…” 

“Ready to what, Gus?” 

Gus forced the words out of his mouth, “…ready to start having sex.”

There it was. Justin had known this conversation was coming. He just didn’t realize that Gus would want to have it with him. “So, you and Claudette-“ 

Before Justin could finish his sentence Gus cut in, “We haven’t done anything, yet. It’s just that…last fall she dated this college guy. And I kind of let her think that I’ve done it before, too. I know it was stupid. She's a year and a half older than I am so it'd stand to reason that she'd be more experienced but, I still feel like an idiot.” 

Justin reached over and rested his hand on Gus’s shoulder, “There’s no reason to feel like an idiot. I know how hard it is to be with someone who has more experience than you. Still, it’s best to be honest with Claudette, regardless of whether or not you’re sleeping together.” 

“I know. And I’m not saying, we’re planning to while she’s here. I just hate that I lied to her. I’ve messed everything up before anything has even happened.” 

“Gus, I seriously doubt you’ve messed everything up,” Justin replied as he got up and took their plates to the sink. “And as far as knowing when you’re ready, well, that’s a question everyone has to figure out for themselves. Some people do it for the first time just to get it over with, some do it because they’re in a place in a relationship where they want to take things to the next level. There are tons of reasons why people want to get laid. I think mostly, at least for guys, it’s because we’re horny. That’s how it was for me my first time, anyway.” Justin smiled at the memory of taking a forty-five minute bus ride down to Liberty Avenue that first night. 

“I think it’d be easier to figure out if I didn’t like her so much. If I didn’t care about Claudette, like I do, it’d just be about what I wanted.” 

Justin grimaced, “That’s never been your style. The way you care about people; that’s what makes you who you are, Gus.” 

Gus laughed at himself a little then shrugged, “It’s my curse, I guess.” 

***  
After dropping Gus off at Baggage Claim, Brian drove out to short-term parking to find a space for the Land Rover. He parked the SUV and made it half way through the lot when he saw a guy smoking. “Can I bum a cigarette off you?” Brian asked. Fuck will power and healthy lungs. He needed a goddamned smoke. 

The man held out the pack then tossed Brian a lighter. Brian lit the cigarette and took a long, satisfying drag, “Thanks.” The man nodded then Brian continued walking toward the airport terminal. 

It had been his idea to drop Gus off. And Brian was taking his time heading toward Baggage Claim. He and Justin had had enough airport reunions over the years for Brian to know that Gus and the girl would appreciate a moment alone before they all had to ride in the car together on the thirty minute drive out to Britin. 

When Brian made it to the pick-up/drop off lane he saw Gus and Claudette standing on the curb. The girl was undeniably beautiful. She had long, straight brown hair that brushed along the center of her back. She was tall, nearly five foot ten Brian supposed and she had a slender, yet clearly well toned build. 

Brian crushed out the cigarette against a concrete column before catching Gus’s eye. When he saw his father Gus took Claudette’s hand in his and they crossed the street to where Brian waited. “Dad, this is my um, girlfriend, Claudette.” 

So she’s been elevated to “girlfriend” status Brian thought to himself before willing himself to smile and say, “Nice to meet you Claudette. Gus’s other Dad and I are thrilled that you’re here. Maybe your visit will keep Gus from talking about you so incessantly.” 

Gus raised a warning eye brow at his father. 

Claudette laughed. Brian noticed immediately that she had an absolutely beautiful smile. Apparently he and his son did have some similar tastes, after all. 

“It’s so good to meet you, Mr. Kinney. Gus talks about you all the time, too.” 

The thought that Gus talked about him to his friend, to his girlfriend, eased Brian’s tension somewhat. “Call me Brian. Come on kids, the Land Rover is this way. Justin will be pissed if we’re late. He and Aunt Molly are making Greek food for dinner.

The drive out to Britin was relatively painless. Though Brian noticed in the rearview mirror how closely Gus and Claudette were sitting next to each other in the back seat. They spent most of the time whispering to each other and occasionally laughing. By the time they’d made it out of Pittsburgh Brian saw that Claudette was resting her hand on Gus’s upper thigh. 

When they got to the manor, Justin greeted them at the door. “Claudette, you’re just as beautiful as Gus described you.” Both Claudette and Gus blushed at Justin’s comment. Brian just shook his head as he set Claudette’s suitcase and back pack down in the foyer. 

“Thank you,” Claudette said, “And thanks so much for letting me come down to visit. I was so upset when I thought that Gus and I weren’t going to get to see each other again till September.”

“Well we’re happy to have you,” Justin replied, “Gus, go ahead and show Claudette up to her room. Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, oh and before I forget, Molly has been practicing making her mother-in-law’s recipes before she comes down to visit her and Deno next week. She’s totally stressed out about it, so be sure and compliment her cooking.” 

The kids nodded. Once they were upstairs Justin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, “She really is gorgeous, isn’t she?” 

“Yeah, she is. Hell, if the girls at my high school had been that hot, maybe I wouldn’t have turned out to be a fag.” 

Justin laughed, “I find that highly doubtful.” 

Brian planted his tongue in his cheek, “Lucky for you.”

***

Justin handed Molly a potholder so she could take the baking dish out of the oven. “Smells, delicious, Mollusk. What’s it called, again?” Justin asked as he took a whiff of the ground beef and pasta casserole.

“Pastichio. And I’m a married woman now. Don’t you think it’s about time you quit with the Mollusk and call me by my name?” 

Justin held up his hands in mock surrender as Molly began slicing the entrée into large square pieces. ”My apologies, Mrs. Liakopolous. So sorry to have offended you.” 

Molly just shook her head at him, “Why don’t you make yourself useful and pour the avgolemono over the dolmathes.” 

“I still don’t know why I’m helping you, since you won’t even give me a copy of your recipes.” Justin complained as he prepared the stuffed grape leaves by drizzling a thick, buttery, egg and lemon sauce over them. 

“I’ve already told you. My mother-in-law made me swear under pain of death that I’d never let anyone get their hands on her secret recipes. And it’s not like she’s handed over the family cookbook. She doles out one or two recipes to me at a time and if I prepare a meal according to her liking then I get rewarded with more things to cook, for her precious boy, Deno” Molly’s last words were accentuated with a highly affected Greek accent. 

***  
Gus was relieved at how well dinner was going. Having his Aunt Molly there had helped take some of the focus off of him and Claudette so the conversation didn’t quite reach that of an inquisition. Gus hadn’t really gotten to know Molly until after she’d turned eighteen and had started celebrating Christmas with everyone out at Britin rather than going to her father’s as she had when she was a child. 

“So Claudette,” Molly began, “Have you always wanted to be an astronaut?”

“Actually, no. It’s more of a means to an end, really. I want to go into Immunology like my dad, and the future of that field is almost certainly on the International Space Station.” Claudette explained. 

“Oh, I’ve heard about that,” Justin replied, “I read that they’re making real headway with developing an AIDS vaccine because of the experiments scientists can do in microgravity.” 

Claudette lit up.” Exactly. My father says that the vaccine could be coming in less than two years. Then the next step is working on a cure, or at the very least finding a way to keep HIV from progressing.” 

Brian, who was doing his damnedest to behave himself because of Justin’s earlier threat of indefinite orgasm denial should he embarrass Gus during dinner, asked, “How long has your father been involved with AIDS research?” 

“Since the beginning. Dad was an intern at the Pasteur Institute when the first cases started appearing.” 

“Yeah,” Gus said, “Claude’s father assisted Dr. Montagnier’s team in helping isolate the retrovirus.” 

“You must be proud of your father.” Brian commented plainly before taking a sip of Retsina. 

“Oh I am,” Claudette replied, “both he and my mom have done so much. It’s kind of hard to live up to sometimes.” 

Gus looked over to Claudette and gave her a reassuring smile, “Life’s not about living up to other people’s expectations. It’s about making your own mark on the world, in a way that’s best for you.” Gus then turned his attention back towards, Brian. “Right Dad?” He asked. 

Brian smiled. “Right, Sonny Boy,” he answered with a wink. 

***

Brian undressed and reclined on the chaise lounge in their bedroom when Justin came in the room. He was stirring homemade concoction in a cereal bowl when Brian asked, “How on earth can you still be hungry?” 

Justin grinned as he straddled Brian and replied, “This isn’t for me. It’s for you .And it’s not for eating.” 

The tone of Justin’s voice begged Brian’s question, “Oh? So, what sort of witches’ brew have you got there?” 

“This, is yogurt and honey,” Justin answered as he handed the bowl to Brian. Justin then pulled plastic bag out the pocket of his hoodie. “And these are sliced grapes.” 

“We’re short a few people for a Roman orgy aren’t we?” Brian asked. 

Justin shook his head, “Not peeled grapes, sliced grapes. They’re a natural cleanser.” Justin took one of the grape pieces out of the bag and began to gently rub it along Brian’s cheekbones.”The juice helps get rid of excess oil without drying out the skin.” 

“Thank you Estee Lauder,” Brian teased as he began rubbing his erection against Justin’s denim covered ass. 

Justin gently slapped Brian’s hip,” Shut up and be still. Besides, don’t I have every right to give my non-husband a little TLC whenever I’m so inclined?” Justin held on to Brian’s hip in an effort to stop his grinding. 

“The sacrifices we make for eternal youth and beauty.” Brian lamented.

Justin finished with smoothing the grape across Brian’s chin,” Well, if you believe in something strongly enough…”

“I believe in the need to get my cock up your ass, so will you hurry up already?”

Justin flashed a devilish grin, “Good things come to those who wait.” 

Brian threw his head back, dramatically, against the chair, “Can you, at least, take off some of those annoying clothes so I can get my hands on you? Not being able to fuck you in every room in the house, as soon as the mood strikes me, does get a bit taxing.” 

Justin took the bowl from Brian and set it on the floor and stood up so he could shed his jeans and sweatshirt. Then he sat back down, naked, in Brian’s lap to continue the facial. 

Once his face was sufficiently covered with the yogurt and honey mixture Brian asked, “Explain to me again why you couldn’t just use one of the vast array of my many, regular skin care products.”

“Because, this is all natural, free of any chemicals, and absolutely perfect for your skin type.” Justin answered matter-of-factly as washed off the mask of Brian’s face with a hot, wet towel.

“And what kind of skin type is that?” 

“The beautiful type.” Justin answered in a whisper as he leaned forward to kiss Brian. His clean skin still had the lingering scent of honey and the aroma acted as a true aphrodisiac for Justin, not as if he actually needed one. 

Brian reached under the cushion of the chaise to find one of the conveniently located condoms. He motioned for Justin to scoot back, but Justin shook his head and took the condom from Brian. He used his teeth to open the wrapper and then expertly slid the condom down over Brian’s dick. Justin then leaned forward and took hold of Brian’s shoulders. 

Brian arched his back as Justin lowered himself onto his cock. He needed this. It was more than just a release. There was something about having this connection with Justin that gave Brian a renewed energy. The feel of having his partner ride him this way made Brian feel as if he were keeping Father Time at bay – at least for a little while. 

He’d done his absolute best to hide how truly stressed out this day had made him, but Justin could see through Brian’s guise. There was little, these days that Brian could keep from Justin. Sure, he may not always understand all the motivators, but Justin knew Brian better than Brian knew himself. 

There had been times in their relationship when Justin had forgotten he had the ability to really read Brian. On the few occasions that Justin had lost faith in what they had, Justin simply hadn’t remembered that he understood Brian in a way that no one else could. Now though, Justin never doubted himself. That is to say, he never doubted his instincts whenever it came to how to care for and give Brian the love that he needed. 

As Justin continued to lower himself down on to Brian to take him deep inside, he made certain to match Brian’s movements. He let Brian keep some control of their love making. Each thrust was a give and take for them both. It would be so easy for Justin to get lost in the sensation of having Brian inside him. But tonight, he wanted to stay completely in the moment . And more than anything, Justin wanted Brian to know that together, they could get through anything. 

***  
“I’m seeing it, but I still don’t believe it.” Brian groaned as he held the front door open to greet Michael and Ben who held a baby girl in his arms. 

“Believe it, Brian,” Ben replied, “Your oldest, dearest friend and I are now signed, sealed, and delivered grandparents.” 

“What’d Hunter and Melissa name her?” Justin asked as Michael and Ben walked into Britin’s foyer. 

“They decided to keep the name the orphanage in China gave her,” Michael began as he handed the baby to Justin, “Meet your niece, Bo.”

“It’s Chinese for precious.” Ben explained. 

“Well, hello there Bo,” Justin cooed, “I’m your Uncle Justin...You’re so adorable I might just have to eat you up.” 

As the baby drooled out a giggle, Brian rubbed his forehead, “I need a drink.” 

Justin bounced Bo in his arms and replied, “I just made a batch of Margaritas. They’re out on the picnic table.”

“I knew there was a reason why I’ve kept you around all these years.”

As Justin stuck his tongue out Brian, Michael responded, “I think the fact that no one else on the planet besides Justin could put up with your incessant whining, year after year, would be more than enough reason.”

Brian punched Michael in the arm in reply. 

They walked outside to find Gus and Claudette neck deep in the pool kissing each other.

Michael laughed, “Hey Brian, by the looks of things, you may find yourself being called Grandpa too. And sooner than you know it.” 

In a sudden state of near panic, Brian yelled,” Gus! Claudette! Hands where I can see them!” 

“Jesus, Dad!” Gus scowled before turning his attention back to Claudette, “Let’s go inside, and let the geezers have the pool to themselves.” 

***

Brian opened the bottle of Jose Cuervo and poured a generous amount into his margarita as Michael caught them up on how Hunter and his wife Melissa were handling parenthood. 

“Melissa says that even though Bo has been sleeping through the night, Hunter still gets up and checks on her half a dozen times. The doctors have told them that when Bo wants to be changed or fed she’ll cry for them, but Hunter seems to think that her time in the orphanage has taught her that there’s no point in crying for help.” 

“And Hunter’s is scheduled to defend his thesis next week, but he’s going around like the walking dead.” Ben added. 

“That’s why we offered to drive out to Philadelphia and pick up Bo for a few days.” 

“I’m sure Hunter appreciates the break.” Justin replied after blowing kisses on Bo’s tummy.

“You wouldn’t know it by the amount of times he’s already called since we picked her up yesterday.” Michael answered.

Brian took a few large gulps of tequila, straight from the bottle, “You mean he’s overprotective and smothering? Where on earth could he have learned to be like that.” His tone was biting.

“Brian.” Justin cut in, “Why don’t you go cool off in the pool. It’s getting hot out here.” 

***

Claudette surveyed the black and white photographs that lined the walls of Britin’s billiard room. Each photo featured a door knob, shower head, or faucet. Light bounced off chrome and helped to accentuate each curve of the object captured in the frame. “I never knew Justin was into photography too. We’ve only ever studied his paintings in my modern art class.” 

“They’re not Justin’s they’re Dad’s. He took them at his office before he bought the building.”

“Kinnetik’s corporate office is in an old gym?” 

Gus bit back a smile, as he wrapped his arms around Claudette, “Uh yeah, you could say that.” 

Claudette turned in Gus’s arms and kissed him, “You know what all these photos are supposed to symbolize don’t you?” Her words were sultry and inviting. 

“I’ve got a pretty good guess.” Gus choked out. 

Claudette leaned in and whispered, “Justin mentioned that he has to go to a client dinner with your dad tomorrow night.” 

“Uh,huh” Gus replied. He could feel Claudette’s breasts pressing up against his chest.

Claudette lips brushed against Gus’s earlobe, “That means, tomorrow night, we’ll have Britin all to ourselves.” 

 

***  
Justin woke up to find that he was alone. He got out of bed, slid on his robe and headed out of the master suite. Once downstairs, he made his way down the hall and saw a light coming out from under Brian’s office door. 

He gently pushed the door open and stood in the entrance. “Brian,” Justin softly began, “What are you doing?” 

“Thinking.”

Justin walked in the room and sat down next to Brian on the sofa. He took the empty tequila bottle from Brian’s hand and set it on the floor, “About what?” 

“About the way you looked when you were holding Hunter’s daughter.” Justin laid his hand on Brian’s thigh as Brian stared blankly at the wall and continued, “You never got your white picket fence. You gave all that up, because of me.” 

“Brian, what you gave me, what you keep giving me, is more than I could have ever dreamed of.” 

Brian stood up and went to sit behind his desk. He picked up the framed photo of him holding Gus on the night he was born. He turned it around to show Justin, “Because of me, you’ll never know what it feels like to hold your son for the very first time.” 

Justin stood up and walked over to the desk, “What the hell are you talking about? I was there. I named Gus, remember?” 

Brian clenched his jaw then looked down at the desk, “That doesn’t make him your –“ 

Justin cut him off, “Doesn’t make him my son? I’ve been just as much a part of Gus’s life as you have, more so at times, lest you forget your long held status as anti-dad.” 

His words pierced Brian. He raised his head and glared at Justin. 

“How many times do I have to tell you that just because Gus and I don’t share any DNA that doesn’t mean I’m not his father and he’s not my son. I have everything I need, from him…and you.” Justin emotions were rising as he continued. “Every time you suggest that I’ve chosen a life with you as some sort of consolation prize, you make it seem like you think I don’t have the ability to decide what’s best for me. Do you really think that little of me, Brian?” 

Brian sighed. He tried to say something that would get that look of hurt off Justin’s face but the words wouldn’t come. 

Justin picked up the blanket that was strewn across the arm of the sofa. He tossed at Brian, “You can sleep it off down here. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

***  
It was nearly five in the morning when Justin felt Brian slide into bed next to him. When he opened his eyes Brian said, “I’m an idiot.” 

“So, what does that make me?” 

Brian brushed his fingers through Justin’s hair and smiled, “Someone who has chosen, of his own free will, to love an idiot.” 

Justin lifted his head up off the pillow to gently brush his lips over Brian’s. He accepted Brian’s Kinneyesque apology by saying, “Don’t you ever forget it.” 

***

Brian pulled the covers off Gus and gently nudged his shoulder. Gus yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Dad? What time is it?” 

“Time to get up. Justin wants to make a quiche for breakfast and we’re out of eggs. You’re going to the store with me.” 

Gus sat up and said, “Quiche huh? The limits to which your and Justin’s queerness goes never ceases to amaze me.” 

“What we put in our mouths has nothing to do with our being gay.” Brian replied. He realized his error almost immediately and finished, “Forget I said that. Just get dressed and meet me in the garage.” 

Once they were in the corvette Brian asked, “So, how’s Claudette’s visit going so far?” 

“Good.” Gus quietly replied. 

Brian wasn’t sure if Gus wasn’t quite awake yet, or if he was upset at him for his little queen out by the pool, the day before.

“Gus, about yesterday,” 

“Yeah?” 

Brian kept his eyes on the road as he answered, “There was no reason for me to go off on you and Claudette the way I did.” 

“It’s okay. I can only imagine what a gross out straight kissing must be for you.” Gus teased. Brian knew it was his son’s way of telling him he wasn’t mad. 

“You know, I have no problem with your being straight, though I would prefer it if you didn’t insist on flaunting your lifestyle in front of me.” Brian volleyed back. 

Gus rolled his eyes, “I’ll try to remember that. I wouldn’t want to offend your delicate sensibilities.” 

Brian nodded and with a smirk he replied, “That’s all I’m asking.” 

When they arrived at the market, Brian went over to the dairy aisle to get a carton of eggs. He opened it and inspected each one to make sure none had cracked. Once Brian was satisfied that all the eggs were okay, he went to look for Gus who’d wandered off. Brian found Gus in the Personal Care Items aisle of the store. It was obvious to Brian that Gus was pacing back and forth in front of a shelf of condoms. 

Brian walked up and nonchalantly took a box off the shelf and handed it to Gus, “Durex are the best for when you’re starting out. They’re easy to put on and they’re a little thicker so you’ll be able to last longer.” 

Gus stared at his father, dumbstruck. 

Brian bit back a grin and said, “I believe the word you’re looking for is, thanks.” 

“But how’d you-“Gus began, but he stopped and just finished with, “Right, I forgot. Never question the great and powerful Kinney.” 

Brian tousled Gus’s hair, gave him a wink and asked, “Do you have money to buy those?” 

Gus nodded, “Good. Here’s a five for the eggs. I’ll wait for you in the car.” 

Brian and Gus rode in silence for the first few miles of the drive back to Britin until Gus willed himself to ask the question, “How old were you, your first time?” 

Brian had prepared himself for this question. As a gifted child, Gus had always measured himself by other’s timelines of progress so he’d know if he was ahead of or behind the curve. Brian had no intentions of lying to his son. Still, the circumstances under which he’d lost his virginity had been so different from what Gus’s would inevitably be that Brian saw no benefit in sharing any specific details. 

“I was old enough to know what I wanted, but too young to understand that fucking doesn’t prove anything, it doesn’t make you a man.” 

Gus thought about his father’s words. Most of the time, anything coming out of Brian’s mouth was laced with sarcasm and wit. What he’d just said, though, was so honest, so raw that Gus felt a closeness with his dad that went beyond anything he’d experienced before. “Was it with a guy or a girl?” 

Brian took his eyes off the road and looked over at Gus when he asked, “Does it matter,” because he wanted to be able to gauge his son’s expression when he answered. 

He was relieved when Gus laughed and shook his head, “No. I guess not.” 

Brian thought back to that day after gym class. He’d been pissed off at the world since the weekend before when his father had so cruelly teased him and Michael at the bowling alley. 

“Gus, I didn’t do it because I cared about the person. I just decided that if my old man was intent on calling me a fairy, I should at least get to experience the pleasure of being one” 

“That’s the first time you’ve ever mentioned my grandfather.” 

“Is it?” 

“Yeah,” Gus quietly responded. Over the years, he’d only heard about Jack in passing and none of it had been very flattering. 

“I guess that’s because he wasn’t ever really worth mentioning.” 

After a couple moments of silence Gus smiled as he said, “I know how lucky I am to have Brian Kinney as my old man.” 

“You do, do you?” Brian had no idea what’d ever done to deserve a son like Gus.

“Yes, You’ve never bullshitted me. You’ve never done that ‘Do as I say, not as I do’ hypocrisy thing that some parents seem to like so much. And, I’ve never had to spend one second wondering whether or not you loved me.” 

Brian tried to swallow back the lump in his throat as he replied, “I’m the lucky one.” 

“Oh. And Dad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Just because I’m growing up, it doesn’t mean you’re getting old. It’s like Uncle Michael always says, Brian Kinney will always be young, and always be beautiful.” 

As they turned onto Britin’s main drive Brian replied, “Maybe your talking with Uncle Michael isn’t such a bad idea after all.” 

***   
Justin stood in his closet, at a loss for what he should wear to Brian’s client dinner. He’d never been much into wearing suits. The New York art scene had no dress code to speak of – at least among the talented. True be told, any hint of conformity was often a sign of mediocrity. Brian’s world was different. Clients expected their Advertising Executives to personify good taste and trend. It wasn’t just the campaign they paid for. It was the entire package.

And sometimes, the ‘package’ included having a gorgeous blond on one’s arm. 

Kinnetik had earned enough clout over the years that Brian’s staff rarely had to hunt down new business, most of the time the clients came to them. Brian delegated the majority of the accounts down the chain of command. It was only when they were trying to reel in a ‘whale’ that Brian took the meetings himself. 

Brian walked up behind Justin and took a summer wool, camel Hugo Boss off the rack. “You’ll look hot in this one,” he offered. 

Justin held up the suit against himself and inspected it in the mirror, “I wasn’t trying to go for hot, I was going for the respectable little woman,” he teased. Justin didn’t mind coming along to the dinner, still he couldn’t resist giving Brian a little bit of shit about it.

“Hey,” Brian began with mock anger, “You’re not the little woman. You’re my gorgeous, queer lover who gives the best head in the entire Tri-state area. And I’d be more than happy to introduce you as such, if you’d like.” 

Justin laid the suit over the tie rack and turned to wrap his arms around Brian’s waist, “I prefer the term gay life partner, but whatever you think is most appropriate, it’s your party.” 

Brian rested his forearms on Justin’s shoulders, “It’s not like introductions are necessary. Jamison’s wife sits on the board at the Carnegie Galleries. I have a sneaking suspicion that he set up the meeting with Kinnetik at his wife’s insistence. He asked if I could bring you to the dinner before he asked what my rates are.” 

“I suppose that’s price one has to pay for having an internationally renowned artist as the love of one’s life,” Justin mused in a singsong tone. 

Brian rested his forehead against Justin’s, “And it’s a small price to pay at that.” 

It was as they got dressed that Brian mentioned Gus’s purchase from earlier that day. 

“You bought him condoms?” 

“No, he bought them himself. I just suggested a brand,” Brian answered as he straightened his tie. 

“And now we’re just going to leave the two of them alone in the house, doing God knows what?” 

Brian took Justin’s wrist in his hand to put on his platinum cufflinks, “I’m sure God knows exactly what they’ll be doing. And, I think you have a pretty good idea too.” 

Justin was frustrated by Brian’s casual tone. He turned away from Brian but caught his reflection in the mirror, “And you’re okay with that?” 

Brian shrugged, “It was going to happen sooner than later. Britin’s as good of place as any. Or, would you rather Gus take the bus downtown so he can be picked up under a lamppost by some stranger?” 

Justin grimaced, “It’s not the same and you know it.” 

“Why, because he’s straight?” 

“No, because…” 

“Because, he’s your son and to you, he’s still that little boy who loved to climb the monkey bars?” Brian offered as he stood behind Justin and wrapped a protective arm across Justin’s chest.

Justin sighed, “When did we get so old?” 

Brian furrowed his brow, “Hey, speak for yourself.” 

***

Gus walked Matisse back into her stable as Claudette followed behind with Goya. Just as she was about to hand the reigns over to Mr. Conroy, Claudette winced and grabbed her lower abdomen. 

“You all right there, Sweetheart?” He asked.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine, just a little stomach ache.” 

As Gus unbuckled, Matisse’s saddle he asked, “Claude, you’re feeling sick?” 

“No, I’m okay. I just need to freshen up. I’ll meet you back at the house.” And with that, Claudette ran out of the stables and up to Britin’s side entrance. 

***  
Gus plugged the heating pad into the socket then sat down next to Claudette on the sofa, in the den. 

She turned the pad on high and pressed it tightly against herself. “I’m so sorry, Gus I was so excited about our being together…about my being your first.” 

Gus brushed the back of his hand, gently, across her cheek, “So, we’ll wait till you get back from camp. It’ll give us something to look forward to.” 

Claudette searched Gus’s eyes. “And you’re sure you’re not mad at me?” 

“What, for getting your period? I live with three females eleven months out of the year. One of them is always on the rag.” 

Claudette leaned back against Gus’s shoulder as he put an arm around her, “I know but, I wanted our first time to together to be special. Not like it was when I was with Keith, out on Lake Nipissing in his ice fishing hut.” 

Gus turned a little on the sofa so he could look at Claudette as he said, “It doesn’t matter to me where or even when we do it. It’ll be special because – well, I was going to tell you this tonight anyway – It’ll be special because I love you, Claudette.” 

“Oh Gus, that’s the first time a guy has ever said that to me.” 

Gus, who’s stomach was tying itself in knots as his I-love-you lingered in the air awaiting a returned affirmation, said, “And that’s the first time I’ve ever said it to a girl.” 

Claude pulled Gus close to her and kissed him then said, “You know I love you too, right?” 

A strange mixture of elation and calm washed over Gus as he replied, “I do now.” 

***  
Brian got up from behind his desk at Kinnetik and closed his office door. He then turned down the volume on his ear piece as he spoke on the phone, “Lindsay, I don’t know why we’re still talking about this. It’s a non-issue now, at least for the time being.” 

“No, it’s not.” She curtly replied, “She doesn’t leave until tomorrow afternoon. Have you reminded Gus that a girl can still get pregnant while she’s on her period?” 

“The boy organizes safe sex rallies, I hardly think he needs reminding of that.” 

“Brian…” Lindsay answered in a warning tone. 

“Look, I’ve talked to him. Justin’s talked to him. And Gus held up his end of the bargain. He came to us when he started to feel like was ready to jump in the deep end of the pool. You’ve raised one, terrific kid there, Lindsay.” 

Lindsay’s voice softened. “I had some help you know.” 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Mel’s a good parent too. Whatever.” Expressing his irritation with Melanie was just more out of habit than anything else these days. 

“I wasn’t referring to Melanie. I was talking about you. Gus’s iron will, his uncompromising honesty – he gets all that from you, Brian.” 

“And his ability to see the best I people, especially when they’re completely undeserving – he gets that from you, Wendy.” 

Lindsay smiled, “We’ve made a pretty good team, haven’t we, Peter?” 

“I suppose we have.” 

***

Brian drove the Land Rover up to the curb of the drop off lane at the airport, “Gus, why don’t you help Claudette get her bags checked. Justin and I will circle around a couple times and pick you back up in a few minutes.” 

“Okay,” Gus replied as he caught Brian’s reflection in the rearview mirror. Gus’s eyes silently thanked his father for giving him a little alone time with Claudette before her flight. 

Brian winked at his son in reply. 

“Goodbye Justin, bye Brian. Thank you both so much for your hospitality. I had an amazing time out at Britin.” 

“It was lovely having you Claudette, “Justin answered, “You’re welcome back, anytime.” 

“Hey Claudette?” Brian said. 

“Yes, Brian?” 

Gus and Justin both held their breaths in anticipation of what he’d say. 

“If you happen to discover a new celestial body while you’re at Space Camp, you have my permission to name it after me. I’ve always thought it’d be quite fitting to for me to be immortalized in the stars.” 

Claudette smiled, “Sure thing, One order of Constellation Kinney, coming up.” 

Everyone laughed as Gus helped Claudette out of the vehicle, “I’ll meet you guys back here in a few minutes,” he told his dads before he shut the door. 

As Brian pulled back out into the lane, Justin looked in the side view mirror. Gus was holding Cluadette in a tight embrace with her face buried in the bend of Gus’s shoulder and neck. 

“Brian,look.” 

Brian turned his head back to see Gus hugging Claudette. “Hm,” Was Brian’s only acknowledgement. 

“Reminds me of us, back when I’d first moved to New York.” 

“Christ, I hated those airport goodbyes.” 

“Too cliché?” 

“No,” Brian replied as he turned into the parking garage, “They hurt too damned much.” 

Justin smiled, “Brian Kinney voices an honest emotion? And without it having been brought on by some Earth shattering trauma?” 

“It’s been known to happen,” Brian argued. 

Justin laughed, “Yeah, about once a decade.” 

Brian pulled into an out-of-the-way parking space. He grabbed Justin’s hand and held it to his crotch, “I’ve got an honest emotion for you, right here.” 

Justin could feel Brian’s hard cock pressing against the tightening denim. “I guess some things never change.” 

Brian raised an eyebrow, “Would you have it any other way?” 

Justin fixed his gaze on Brian as he slowly pulled down the zipper and replied, “Absolutely not.” 

The End.


End file.
